COMENTARIO
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Ese día había decido arreglarse para que Allen le dijera que se veía bonita y sin embargo... Allena


**COMENTARIO**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

Ese día había decido arreglarse para que Allen le dijera que se veía bonita y sin embargo... **Allena**

D.Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**COMENTARIO**

Ese día Lenalee había decidido arreglar sus cabellos, nuevamente largos, en una coleta alta, así como usar un poco de maquillaje, apenas el suficiente para remarcar su belleza sin perder naturalidad. Ese era su día libre, así que cambio su atuendo de exorcista por un hermoso vestido.

Durante el trayecto de su cuarto a la cafetería pudo escuchar comentarios tales como:

—Lenalee-san luce muy bella hoy—

—No es esa Lenalee-san, hoy luce realmente radiante—

—Ese atuendo le va bien, hoy luce encantadora—

—Creo que ese atuendo resalta su belleza—

—Ese vestido le va muy bien—

— ¡Que bonita se ve hoy!—

Varios más, muy parecidos a los anteriores, continuaron en la cafetería, así como en su trayecto a la sección científica, en donde recibió aun más.

— ¡Strike!—Lavi comenzó a rodearla cual buitre, ignorando totalmente el peligro tras de sí del aura oscura del hermano de la chica.

— ¡A que se ve genial hoy, Yuu!—volteo a ver al mencionado, quien, ignorando la forma en que le llamó, afirmó, continuando leyendo el informe de su próxima misión.

Allen solo la vio pero no dijo nada y continuo con su lectura del informe así como Kanda hacía.

— ¡Pulpo voy a matarte!—se escuchó al fondo.

— ¡WAAHH! ¡Ni siquiera la he tocado!—fue la respuesta en grito del pelirrojo.

— ¡WAJAJAJAJA!—era la risa del Supervisor seguido del ruido de un taladro.

—"Allen-kun"—pensó con tristeza mientras, inconscientemente, apretaba la bandeja en que aun llevaba el café.

— ¡Lenalee!—gritó el pelirrojo pidiendo su ayuda.

Dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y sonriendo fue a ayudar a Lavi, viendo de reojo, por un breve instante a Allen, quien no pareció percatarse, sin embargo, para Kanda no paso desapercibido.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Pero Lenaleeee! ¡Yo solo te protegía!—lloriqueaba el supervisor al fondo de la oficina.

— ¡Lenalee...!—por su parte, Lavi lloraba agradecido.

—Estúpido Moyashi—dijo por lo bajo y continuó con la lectura.

— ¿Eh? —volteo a ver a Kanda apenas habiendo escuchado su "comentario", sin comprender el porque del insulto.

Por la noche Lenalee se encontraba frente a un ventanal, iluminada por la luna, luna que parecía estar viendo, pero sus pensamientos estaban en algo diferente al astro.

—"No me dijo nada, la persona por quien me arregle no me dijo absolutamente nada"—su mirada era triste ante su pensamiento.

—"¡Sigue siendo un mocoso! ¡Es un tonto!"—pensó con enojo.

— ¿Lenalee?—una voz a su espalda le llamó.

—"Justo en quien pienso"—lo escuchó pero no se volteo, estaba enojada con él.

— ¿No puedes dormir?—se acercó a ella.

—No—contesto cortante.

—Ah, ya veo—se extraño del tono usado.

Un incomodo silencio hizo acto de presencia.

—Etto... ¿Por qué estás enojada? —se aventuro a preguntar.

— ¡No estoy enojada! —de nuevo en un tono frío y con una mirada que claramente denotaba su sentir.

El tono empleado por la chica hizo retroceder al peliblanco.

Ella solo suspiro, sabiendo que su comportamiento estaba siendo infantil.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó de pronto.

— ¿Eh? —desconcertado, no supo a que se refería.

—Esta mañana... —comenzó a hablar mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente—todos en la orden me dijeron que me veía bien hoy. Pero... —no sabía si continuar.

Allen la observaba aun sin saber que quería decirle, esperando a que continuara.

—Tú no me dijiste nada...-dijo triste casi en susurro, sonrojándose más y no atreviéndose a verle de frente.

— ¿Eh? Pero es que Lenalee siempre se ve bien. No es que las cosas hagan lucir a Lenalee, porque es al revés ¿no? —Allen continuaba confundido.

Lenalee volteo enseguida a verlo, sonrojada aun más por su comentario, sí recordaba el resto de los comentarios, la mayoría hacían énfasis en su atuendo y en el "hoy", mientras que, prácticamente, Allen le había dicho que siempre se vería bien así llevara harapos encima y que incluso los haría lucir, o bueno, esa era la idea...

—Allen-kun—Lenalee le sonrió y abrazó.

Ese día había decido arreglarse para que Allen le dijera que se veía bonita y sin embargo, descubrió que, a pesar de su atuendo, el chico siempre la veía encantadora, eso realmente la hizo feliz.

— ¿Lenalee? —por su parte Allen no parecía entender aun del todo la situación, aun así, correspondió al abrazo.

A la mañana siguiente, la joven Lee volvía a usar sus ropas de exorcista y ningún tipo de maquillaje ni peinado en especial.

En su trayecto hasta el comedor y, posteriormente, a la sección científica, no recibió halagos como el día anterior, y al llegar aparte del lloriqueo de su hermano, recibió solo los buenos días por parte de Lavi.

Allen apareció un poco después que ella en la oficina.

—Buenos días—saludo a todos.

—Buenos días—respondieron casi todos.

—Lenalee—le llamó.

— ¿Si? —volteó dejando en manos de Lavi una de la tazas.

—Te ves muy bonita así—le sonrió.

Lenalee le sonrió de regreso, mientras que tras de sí Komui y Lavi estaban sorprendidos, uno por que el día anterior no había dicho nada y Lenalee lucía especialmente hermosa y el otro porque no comprendía tan osado comportamiento del chico ante sí.

—Juh—Kanda, quien también estaba en lugar, también sonrió casi imperceptible—"Después de todo el Moyashi no es tan estúpido"—fue su pensamiento, antes llevar la taza de té a su boca.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**


End file.
